


interference

by lovetodanceandshout



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 12daysofBOM, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dad!Connor, Dad!Kevin, Hallmark Tropes, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Teacher!Connor, Widowed Kevin Price, lawyer!Kevin, parent trap, their kids are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodanceandshout/pseuds/lovetodanceandshout
Summary: “God, your dad is lonely and gay. Mine is lonely and bi. They should just date each other.”“Wait…”
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley & Elder Thomas, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical) (background), Kevin Price/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	interference

**Author's Note:**

> for days 8 and 9 of 12daysofbom!  
> line prompt: "i have nowhere else to go" and prompt: hallmark movie tropes.  
> i went for the tropes of character returning to their (very very made up) hometown as well as children pushing their parents together. tbh i ended up kinda completely losing the hallmark essence of the story so i don't know what this is but i had fun writing it!

Ciara McKinley’s backpack hung partially open as she zipped down the hallway of her high school, her best friend Jasper trailing beside her as the pair navigated their way to the drama classroom. She had met Jasper on the first day of school when her father told her that Chris’ brother-in-law and nibling had moved to town after his sister died. Now, Jasper Price had been living in Gemfield for five months, and the pair had become incredibly close. 

“Ciara, all of your stuff is going to spill everywhere,” Jasper laughed as they attempted to close her backpack.

“It’s fine, Jas,” she insisted, smiling at them before skidding to a halt outside of a door. “We’re here anyway.”’ She pushed open the door to reveal the green room of their school’s theater, better known as the drama room. Their safe haven. Couches lined the walls and their teacher had the room decked out with wintery decor. Ciara herself had spent an hour after school hanging sparkly paper snowflakes from the ceiling.

Their teacher poked his head out of his office as they walked in, a bright smile illuminating his features. “Hey, guys!”

“Hi Mr. McKinley,” Jasper waved before taking a seat on the couch and rummaging in their backpack for their lunch.

“Hey, Mr. Dad,” Ciara wore a shit-eating grin as she pushed past her father into his office to get her own food.

“I thought I told you not to call me that,” Connor sighed as he exited the office to sit in a large chair he had stationed in the corner. “Hey, Jasper. Ready for winter break?”

“I guess,” Jasper shrugged, “I’m ready for a break from school, but not really for the holidays.”

Connor nodded understandingly, “how’s your dad doing?”

“He’s… doing.” Jasper’s face fell slightly, “it’s our first Christmas without mom, but at least we’re not spending it at the hospital this time, right?... I dunno, I guess I’m just trying to look on the bright side.”

“That’s the best you can do sometimes,” Ciara said wisely as she plopped down next to Jasper and rested her head on their shoulder. “And you know we’re here if you need some company. Or someone to vent to.”

“And you and your dad are both invited to our Christmas party this Saturday,” Connor put in, “I think Chris would kill me himself if you weren’t.”

“That sounds like Uncle Chris.”

“Okay.” Connor clapped his hands once before standing up, “I’m going to go in my office and enter some grades. Don’t trash the green room.”

“No promises.”

“ _Ciara._ ”

“Okay, dad.”

As soon as the office door was closed, Ciara turned to face Jasper. “How’s your dad really doing?”

“A mess. It’s his first Christmas without mom since he was my age. I think it’s better here with Uncle Chris and Uncle Jamie than it was at first when it was just us in New York, but I think he’s lonely. Mom always told him that she wanted him to fall in love again when she was gone, but it’s harder than it sounds.” They turned to Ciara in exasperation, “are single dads around the holidays always that lonely?”

“I’d say so,” Ciara mused, “my dad’s always been lonely and single around the holidays. My whole life- because of the whole surrogate/single dad situation. Except when he was with Steve a few years ago.”

“God, your dad is lonely and gay. Mine is lonely and bi. They should just date each other.”

“Wait…” Ciara’s face lit up as she nodded slowly, “I know you were joking but Jasper, you’re a genius. They’d be perfect for each other.”

“Yeah,” Jasper replied dryly, “the happy-go-lucky high school drama teacher and the anxious lawyer. A match made in heaven.”

“Think about it,” Ciara urged, “they’d really balance each other out. I’m sure of it. We should at least _try_ to parent trap them.”

Jasper was about to protest when they saw the way Ciara was looking at them, her big brown eyes pleading with theirs.

“I’m going to regret this.”

~*~

“Jasper, your dad is here!”

“We’ll be down in a minute!”

Connor turned to Kevin with an exasperated smile, “we’ve got at least five minutes before either of them show their faces. Come on in. Coffee?”

“Sure, thanks.” Kevin awkwardly followed Connor into the house, closing the door behind him. Connor handed him a mug of coffee and gestured for him to take a seat, which he did.

“So, are you excited for your first Christmas back in Gemfield?”

“Uh, yeah. It’ll definitely be different, but I think Jas is excited. They haven’t had a holiday with family in years.” Connor vaguely remembered Kevin’s family moving away from Gemfield shortly after Kevin had come out as bi. He didn’t think he’d had contact with them since, and he knew from talking to Chris that Kevin and Valerie had almost always opted to spend Christmas alone.

“Well, I know Chris is thrilled to spend some time with them. He was practically vibrating with excitement when he told me you were moving back.”

Kevin smiled sadly, “yeah, Chris and Jasper have gotten close. I think they both remind each other of Val.”

“Oh,” Connor nodded solemnly, “Jasper has her eyes, I noticed that.”

“Yeah, and Chris has her entire face.”

Both men laughed at that before an awkward silence overtook them and Connor found himself silently willing his daughter to emerge from upstairs.

“It’s great that Ciara’s been so nice to Jas.” Kevin finally broke the silence, “I was really worried, moving them away from their school and all of their friends, but Ciara’s been a godsend.”

“I think Jasper had helped Ciara just as much as she’s helped them,” Connor admitted, “she’s always been a lone wolf, and not by choice. And I don’t think the single gay drama teacher dad ever helped her social situation…” Connor trailed off before looking up at Kevin with a curious look on his face. “If you don’t mind my asking, why _did_ you move back?”

“Uh, lots of reasons. Family, mostly. After Val…” he paused and shook his head, blinking a few times, “after everything, I wanted Jasper to be closer to family. That and it just didn’t feel right… living in the city without Val. We moved there together as teenagers, I didn’t want to be there without her.”

Connor nodded understandingly, opening his mouth to respond before his daughter appeared in the doorway, Jasper beside her.

“There you are,” he rolled his eyes, “that was definitely longer than a minute.”

“We got distracted.”

“I’m sure you did.”

While the father and daughter spoke, Jasper made their way over to their dad, greeting him with a hug and a soft “hey.” Kevin rested his hand on his child’s shoulder, “thanks again for having Jas over. We both appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Connor grinned, “they’re welcome any time.”

“Thanks. We should probably head out. Jas is supposed to go to Chris and James’ for dinner.”

“Alright. Will you guys be at our party tomorrow night?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Perfect.”

As the door shut behind the Prices, Ciara leaned back on the couch. “So that was incredibly awkward.”

“What was incredibly awkward?” Connor gave his daughter an incredulous look.

“You and Mr. Price! You’ve known each other since you were teenagers, why are you so awkward around each other?”

“I don’t think I have an answer for you, kiddo.”

“Do you like him?”

“ _What?_ ” Connor couldn’t have sounded more scandalized if he’d tried.

“You totally like him, oh my God!”

“It doesn’t matter, Ciara.” Connor’s voice dropped to the uncharacteristically stern tone he rarely used with his daughter, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “He’s recently widowed.”

“Not that recently,” she pressed on, “and Jasper told me that Mrs. Price wanted him to move on. She said that he shouldn’t have to spend the holidays alone, and unless I’m mistaken, it’s the holidays, pops.”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Connor sighed, “I’m not going to do anything about it, but I get it.”

“C’mon dad, get that dick!”

“ _Ciara!_ ”

“What?”

“You are fourteen years old, this is not a conversation I should be having with you.”

“Joke’s on you dad because you’ve raised an enlightened, sex-positive lesbian who wants her gay dad to get some dick.”

“Ooookay, that’s enough of that conversation,” Connor stood up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge before grimacing. “...Pizza for dinner?”

“I love you.”

~*~

“Dad, we’re gonna be late!” Jasper ran down the hallway of their apartment, hastily tugging a jacket on as they went.

“It’s a party, Jas, I don’t think they’re going to be super strict about arrival times.” Kevin ruffled his kid’s hair, prompting an indignant squawk before returning his attention to the tie he was struggling to put on.

“Yeah, but we should still try to get there early! I wanna hang out with Ciara. And Uncle Chris and Uncle Jamie will probably already be there.” Jasper swatted their father’s hands out of the way, quickly and easily tying the tie before adjusting the lapel of his jacket. They and Ciara had managed to get their uncle on board with the plan because Ciara had pointed out that her dad would surely see through the plan if she were the one to carry out certain parts of it.

“Okay, I get your point. We’ll leave in a minute, promise.” Kevin grabbed his wallet and keys, sticking them in his pocket before turning back to Jasper.

“Hey,” he hesitated, “I love you lots, you know that?” He paused again, shaking his head briefly. “I know that this past year has been hard on you, but I promise you that I’m here if you need anything. And I’m so proud of you.”

Jasper smiled softly before wrapping their arms around their dad. “I know, dad. Thank you.” They looked a bit uncertain as they pulled back, “I know, um, this year was hard for you too, but mom said… mom said she wanted you to find love again. Because ‘nobody should have to spend the holidays alone.’” 

“I’m not alone,” Kevin insisted, “I’ve got you.”

“I know, but it’s not the same. Just… promise that if you meet someone and you like them, you’ll give it a chance.”

Kevin sighed softly, “okay. I promise.”

“Thanks.”

“You got it, kiddo. Ready to go?”

“You bet I am.”

Kevin grinned and patted Jasper on the back as he ushered them out of the apartment and to the car.

~*~

The annual McKinley Christmas party was in full swing, and Ciara was having the time of her life. She wore a new sparkly green dress that matched her father’s outfit (they always wore matching clothes for the party) and her red hair was curled with a dutch braid wrapping around half of her head. Not even teasing comments from her cousin Aubrey about her looking like a little ginger elf couldn’t deter her from having a great night. Especially not with what she had planned with Jasper and Chris for later that night. 

Chris had stayed true to his word, distracting Connor while Ciara used the screwdriver he and James had brought (the McKinley duo didn’t own a single tool) to flip the closet doorknob to lock from the outside. Everything was set to go into action when it was time, and if Ciara weren’t hesitant to deprive her father of a perfect Christmas party, she would be setting it into motion the moment the Prices arrived.

When they did arrive, however, Ciara chose to take the beginning of the night to bond with her best friend, allowing both of their fathers some time to actually enjoy the party. 

Per Ciara’s prediction, by the time most of the guests had left, Chris, James, Kevin, and Jasper remained. Ciara locked eyes with Chris, who nodded and went off to find Connor, who had vanished in the direction of the kitchen a few minutes prior. Jasper took Chris leaving as their cue, and let out a yawn before poking Kevin in the arm.

“Hey, dad, I’m really tired. Can you go get my coat from the closet?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Kevin ruffled Jasper’s hair before disappearing to go find the aforementioned jacket.

~*~

Connor had found it weird that Chris had asked him for help finding his jacket, but simply nodded before heading for the (surprisingly large) hall closet. To his surprise, the closet already housed Kevin Price, who was rummaging through the coats as if looking for something. At the sound of Connor clearing his throat, Kevin turned to him, looking rather like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hey,” he stumbled through an explanation, “I was just looking for Jas’ coat.”

Connor nodded once before turning his attention to the coats. “Got it,” he smiled, “I’m grabbing Chris’, though I don’t know why. He’s perfectly capable of finding his own jacket.”

Kevin had opened his mouth to respond when the door suddenly shut behind Connor, and the unmistakable _click_ of the lock sounded. Connor swiftly turned around and tried the handle before pounding on the door once.

“Ciara!” He called out, knowing that his daughter had to be standing at the other side of the door, “Ciara Elise McKinley, open this door!” He paused to listen as the sounds of footsteps walking away grew fainter and fainter before disappearing entirely. He sunk to the closet floor, looking up at Kevin apologetically. “I’m so sorry,” his ears had grown red as he tugged at his tie to loosen it, “I should’ve known that she’d try to pull something like this. You and Jasper were just about to leave, weren’t you?”

“It’s okay,” Kevin shrugged, “I have nowhere else to go, and besides, I’m pretty sure Jas was in on this. And maybe _Chris?_ ”

“I am going to throttle Chris,” Connor stated plainly, “he is a grown adult, why were two fourteen-year-olds able to get him on board with their scheme?”

“That’s just Chris,” Kevin supplied as he took a seat beside Connor on the floor, “he and Val were always playing pranks growing up.”

Connor breathed out a laugh, “oh God, yeah. I was a victim of those pranks on more than one occasion. Especially after I started living with the Thomases.”

“Oh, yeah, was that junior year, right? Why was that?”

“I came out,” Connor replied, “my parents decided they would rather have no son than a gay son, and Chris’ family took me in.”

Kevin let out a breath and shook his head, “coming out is so terrifying. Mine wasn’t exactly smooth sailing either. And I feel so bad for Jasper.”

Connor cocked his head, his eyebrows knitting together, “why?”

“Because coming out should be on your own timetable, and it should be a celebration. Jas only came out when they did because Val was dying and they wanted her to know that they were nonbinary before it was too late. The reaction wasn’t bad, it was just the circumstances. I hate that my kid had to come out before they were ready because they didn’t think they would have a chance to do it later.”

“Geez.”

“Yeah.”

Connor huffed out a laugh. “I don’t think Ciara really ever came out, per se. One day in elementary school she just said that she had a crush on a girl in her class, and then when she was in eighth grade she said she didn’t understand how anybody could be attracted to men.” He laughed fondly at the memory, “my parents would have a heart attack if they saw me now. Single, gay, with a lesbian daughter who I had without a partner.”

“Well here’s to giving our parents heart attacks.”

“I’d drink to that if I had some alcohol.”

Both men laughed before falling back into silence. It only took a few moments for Connor to speak up again.

“You know, I think I had a crush on you in high school.”

Kevin did a double-take. “Really?”

“Really. We were both always at the Thomases, because you were dating Valerie and I lived there, and I think I just thought you were really cute, and smart.” He paused, blushing, “a bit egotistical, though.”

Kevin laughed, “ _so_ egotistical. Years of putting myself through law school in New York got that out of my system.” Connor laughed, and once it became clear that he wasn’t going to say anything, Kevin went on. “You were my bi awakening.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah. It was Valerie who made me realize, actually. We were on the couch and you Chris had just gone upstairs when she turns to me and goes, ‘Connor is really attractive, don’t you think?’ And I realized that she was right. You were attractive. And not just objectively, like, I was attracted to you.”

“What did Valerie think of that?”

“She loved it!” Kevin laughed, “she would always get my opinions on cute guys. I think she embraced my sexuality more than I did in a lot of ways.”

“Sounds like you really loved her.”

“I did,” Kevin nodded solemnly, “I loved her so much. If I believed in soulmates, I think she’d have been mine.”

“You don’t believe in soulmates?” Connor looked incredulous.

“No. Do you?”

Connor nodded, “yeah. But not in the whole ‘One True Love’ way. I think everyone has more than one person who can be their perfect match. Because really, what are the odds of meeting the _one_ person who’s meant for you? It’s unrealistic. So I think there are probably like a dozen guys out there who could be my soulmate.”

“And if your soulmate dies,” Kevin spoke softly, “there are eleven more.”

Connor gave Kevin a grim smile and nodded, “there are eleven more.”

“That would make Val happy,” Kevin remarked softly, “she always wanted me to find love again.”

“That sounds like her.”

“Connor, I think-” Kevin closed his eyes, “I mean, do you-”

“Kevin.” Connor cut him off, placing his hand on Kevin’s knee. “At the risk of giving my daughter the satisfaction of being right, are you trying to ask me on a date?”

“Yes?” Kevin shook his head before repeating his answer in a way that didn’t sound so much like a question. “Yes. I am. Do you want to-?”

Connor responded by leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Kevin’s lips. Kevin’s eyes flew open as he smiled widely, reaching out to cup Connor’s cheek in his hand and kiss him again.

They kissed softly for a few minutes before Connor pulled back and rested his head on Kevin’s shoulder, happy to sit in silence for the ten minutes it took for the door to be unlocked. Connor heard the click and feet running away before he chuckled and stood, holding his hand out to help Kevin up.

Connor didn’t mind the obvious attention everyone was paying to his and Kevin’s intertwined hands, and he didn’t even reprimand Ciara for making a godawful coming out of the closet joke. He flung Chris’ jacket at him (“here’s your jacket, hellion.”) and ushered him and James out the door as Jasper and Kevin donned their coats. 

“Well, thanks for coming to the party.” Connor smiled awkwardly as the Prices headed out the door. 

“Thanks for having us,” Kevin grinned.

“You’re welcome any time.”

After the door was closed and locked, Connor turned around to see his daughter giving him a smug look. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” he warned as he walked past her, though he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. 

Ciara rolled her eyes before disappearing in the direction of her bedroom, her voice ringing out from the top of the stairs, “Merry Christmas, pops!” 

“Yeah.” Connor murmured as he set off to clean up the kitchen, “Merry Christmas, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! in case you couldn't tell, yes, elder poptarts' sister was married to kevin in this story. i kinda fell in love with ciara and jasper, so i'm definitely considering writing more with them in the future!  
> to find my social media, click [here!](https://eldermckinley.carrd.co/)  
> 


End file.
